cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape from the Oven (LINE)
:This article is about the episode in LINE. If you feel misdirected, and look for the OvenBreak episode, see Breakout/Escape from the Oven. Escape from the Oven is the first episode in Cookie Run where the cookies escaped from the Witch's oven and run towards the Cookie Kingdom where they realized, upon arrival, that their kingdom is in ruins. Compared with other episodes, this episode does not put emphasis on moving obstacles as with the other episodes. Most of the obstacles are static, and players could predict the stages pretty easily. Most of the stages (except the final stage) lasted for 20-25 seconds. Currently Escape from the Oven is the easiest stage, as new players start in this world. This episode, since the very beginning, is a famous place for Coin Farming. The way it was designed, it is a friendly place to take as much coins with any loadout compared with the other episodes. This episode was the staple of the game since the very first season upon this game's release and it went on several modification during seasonal change. To date, this is the only episode where the patterns have changed multiple times. Prior to the Cookie Run: New World update, this is the only episode that players can play and compete on. There were no difficulty level and every stages passed, it became exponentially more difficult. With the New World update, this episode was once again modified and become much easier, in order to compensate for harder episodes. In the first season, the cookies went on through 9 places and ended up in a peaceful Cookie Kingdom where they finally found freedom. It was then updated and changed the story so that they ended up in Cookie Kingdom that has been destroyed. Episode Summary Ah, I can't go on like this anymore! The tale of the Cookies who woke up in the oven and are risking everything to escape. Jump, slide, run and don't look back! Stages :The stages explained in this article are the stages from Cookie Run: New World and City of Wizards. Although the stages are the same, the patterns are different in Cookie Run: 2nd Story. There are 11 stages in this episode. Each stages in this episode takes about 20-30 seconds long, although this is relatively short, the final stage is the longest in the game, totaling much more than stage 1-10 combined. With the City of Wizards update, new obstacle patterns are introduced. Some obstacles are impossible to pass without the help of power-ups. The final stage doesn't loop upon reaching the end. Instead, it goes to the 2nd round, which introduces harder pattern, and twice as long as the first round. Retired Stages These are the stages that were once placed inside the game but were then removed during an update. No official names are given in these cut stages so these are unofficially named. Sunflower Garden This stage appeared briefly in Edge of the World season. It was first placed between Sunflower Forest and Daytime Beach, where there are lots of bees that swarms toward the cookie. When the cookie hits the bee, the cookie's speed will slow down for one second while the cookie still loses the energy. Mushroom Cave This stage also appeared briefly in Edge of the World season. It was placed between Ice Cream Candy Mountains and Cream Puff Canyon. The mushrooms grow and shrink in size so that players have to be careful. There are mines placed at the end of the stage (similar to the lightning bolt in the 2nd stage of Dragon's Valley) that was now removed. Snowy Mountains This stage appeared in the first season placed right after Nighttime Beach. This stage is very known for giving out two guaranteed Bonus Times. One of them can be collected by collecting a complete letter and the latter one can be collected with Bonus Time Jelly. However, both Bonus Time letters and jellies are placed in the middle of long holes, so if the player fails to collect they will fall into a hole. There are also lots of coins that is impossible to reach without the help of Magnetic Aura, Snow Blossom, or any flying cookie. Chocolate Candy Island This was an earlier version of Ice Cream Candy Mountains appear in the first season of Cookie Run. It is infamously known for requiring the players make the short jump between 16 very narrow spaces, leading to falling in a hole if the player did not concentrate. There are also some traps similar to Snowy Mountains where players must jump and collect Bonus Time letters before they fall into a hole. Ancient Land This stage was the penultimate stage of the first season in Cookie Run. It is once a difficult stages with series of obstacles placed in the way. Many traps has been given for this stage and requires a quick response, or the cookie may fall into a hole or hit an obstacle. This is the first stage where a player also must manually collect all Bonus Time alphabets scrambled in one part to avoid colliding. Cookie Kingdom This is the final stage in the first season of Cookie Run. Players have to survive through a very challenging series of obstacles, carefully placed and there's a very limited space to maneuver. Strategy can be obtained as a special reward in this episode.]] Escape from the Oven is a relatively easy episode, with 20-25 seconds long in each stage. Health Potions are always there to assist players and appears quite frequent until players reached the final stage. Almost all of the obstacles are static and it is quite easy to avoid, even with 30% Increased Base Speed. Jellies has a relatively lower count than usual in each stage compared with the rest of the episodes. Adding extra points for each jellies is not a good idea in this episode, unless players would like to do an endurance challenge. A good strategy is to make use of jelly-generating pets or cookies, and make use as much as the players can from it. Things to Unlock *Reach the Cookie Kingdom Ruins in Episode 1: Escape from the Oven - Unlock Primeval Jungle. *Complete 30 Episode Achievements in Escape from the Oven - Unlock Tower of Frozen Waves. *Special Reward for collecting all 3 Mystery Jewels - Unlock King Choco Drop. Trivia * Before the May 18th, 2016 update the episode was classified as Easy. After the update, the difficulty indicator was changed to an amount of stars - the more stars, the more difficult the episode is. Escape from the Oven is still the easiest of all episodes thus far at just 2 stars. * Many new players are under the impression that Cheesecake Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie are the best Cookies for Escape from the Oven as the Weekly Rankings is usually very saturated with it. This is only partially true - Cheesecake Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie are the best Cookie for generating coins, and Escape from the Oven is the best stage as it has the least obstacles and is generally more relaxing when farming coins. *In the Edge of the World iteration, players will enter slow motion mode in the Cream Puff Canyon. It helps players guide across hard obstacles, but unsuspecting players might fall into a pithole by jumping twice too fast. Although the game is in slow motion, energy drains at the same rate. *The last stage, Cookie Kingdom Ruins in Escape from the Oven, and the first stage, Cookie Kingdom Ruins in Primeval Jungle are actually connected. Other than the two having the same stage name, the one in Escape from the Oven has you entering the ruins and the one in Primeval Jungle has you exiting the ruins. *In the first 3 Seasons of Cookie Run the Lobby Music it was based off this Ovenbreak sound file: Video LINE COOKIE RUN ios iphone gameplay|Cookie Run gameplay in its early version. Line Cookie Run Cheerleader+Pirate 13.8m|Cheerleader Cookie running in Season 1 version of Escape from the Oven. Cookie Run - Soda Cookie 21,642,182 Score|Soda Cookie running in Season 2 version of Escape from the Oven. The language is in Thai. Cookie Run - Prophet Cookie 36,516,436 Score|Prophet Cookie running in Season 3 version of Escape from the Oven. Cookie Run - FARMING COINS 62,127 COINS Cheesecake Cookie (LINE Ver)|Cheesecake Cookie running in New World version of Escape from the Oven. Gallery Escape from the Oven Location.png|The Location in Episode Map Escape from the Oven Description.png|Description Escape from the Oven Loading Screen.png|Loading Screen Escape from the Oven 1.png|The Witch's Oven Escape from the Oven 2.png|The Witch's Kitchen Escape from the Oven Stage 3.png|The Witch's Forest Road Escape from the Oven 4.png|The Underground Tunnel Escape from the Oven 5.png|Sunflower Forest Cookie Run Intro - Sea.png|The beach stages depicted on Cookie Run Intro Movie Escape from the Oven 6.png|Daytime Beach Escape from the Oven 7.png|Nighttime Beach Escape from the Oven 8.png|Ice Cream Candy Mountains Escape from the Oven 9.png|Cream Puff Canyon Escape from the Oven 10.png|Crystal Jelly Cave Escape from the Oven 11.png|Cookie Kingdom Ruins Escape from the Oven Hidden.png|Hidden Stage Escape from the Oven Jewel.png|The Mystery Jewels 2014 06 19 16.27.34.png|Classic Bonus Time SpaceBonusTime.png|Space Bonus Time Lobby epN01.png|Escape from the Oven Lobby Lobby epN01 wrathofdragon.png|Escape From The Oven Lobby (Wrath of the Dragon version) Sprites Escape from the Oven bc_artifact_epN01.png|Escape from the Oven Artifact bc_artifact_epN01_back.png|Escape from the Oven Artifact background epN01_tm01_bg.png|''The Witch's Oven'' background image epN01_tm01.png|''The Witch's Oven'' obstacles epN01_tm02.png|''The Witch's Kitchen'' obstacles epN01_tm02_bg.png|''The Witch's Kitchen'' background image epN01_tm03.png|''The Witch's Forest Road'' obstacles epN01_tm03_bg.png|''The Witch's Forest Road'' background image epN01_tm04.png|''Underground Tunnel'' obstacles epN01_tm04_bg.png|''Underground Tunnel'' background image epN01_tm05.png|''Sunflower Forest'' obstacles epN01_tm05_bg.png|''Sunflower Forest'' background image epN01_tm06.png|''Daytime Beach'' obstacles epN01_tm06_bg.png|''Daytime Beach'' background image epN01_tm07.png|''Nighttime Beach'' obstacles epN01_tm07_bg.png|''Nighttime Beach'' background image epN01_tm08.png|''Ice Cream Candy Mountains'' obstacles epN01_tm08_bg.png|''Ice Cream Candy Mountains'' background image epN01_tm09.png|''Cream Puff Canyon'' obstacles epN01_tm09_bg.png|''Cream Puff Canyon'' background image epN01_tm10.png|''Crystal Jelly Cave'' obstacles epN01_tm10_bg.png|''Crystal Jelly Cave'' background image epN01_tm11.png|''Cookie Kingdom Ruins'' obstacles epN01_tm11_bg.png|''Cookie Kingdom Ruins'' background image epN01_tm11_fh.png|Floating path (only present in Stage 9 and 11) intro_epN01.png|Loading Screen sprite map_epN01.png|Esacpe from the Oven as seen from the Episode Map Edge of the World tm07 bg.png|''Nighttime Beach'' background tm09 bg.png|''Cream Puff Canyon'' background tm11_bg.png|''Cookie Kingdom Ruins'' background tm12_bg.png|''Sunflower Garden'' background tm12.png|''Sunflower Garden'' obstacles tm13_bg.png|''Mushroom Cave'' background tm13.png|''Mushroom Cave'' obstacles Wrath of the Dragon epN01_tm02_bg (2).png|''The Witch's Kitchen'' background image epN01_tm03_bg (2).png|''The Witch's Forest Road'' background image epN01_tm04_bg (2).png|''Underground Tunnel'' background image epN01_tm05_bg (2).png|''Sunflower Forest'' background image epN01_tm06_bg (2).png|''Daytime Beach'' background image epN01_tm07_bg (2).png|''Nighttime Beach'' background image epN01_tm08_bg (2).png|''Ice Cream Candy Mountains'' background image epN01_tm09_bg (2).png|''Cream Puff Canyon'' background image epN01_tm03 (2).png|''The Witch's Forest Road'' obstacles epN01_tm04 (2).png|''Underground Tunnel'' obstacles epN01_tm05 (2).png|''Sunflower Forest'' obstacles epN01_tm08 (2).png|''Ice Cream Candy Mountains'' obstacles epN01_tm09 (2).png|''Cream Puff Canyon'' obstacles epN01_tm10 (2).png|''Crystal Jelly Cave'' obstacles epN01_tm11 (2).png|''Cookie Kingdom Ruins'' obstacles Audio Gallery Preview of Escape from the Oven (in Episode map) At the lobby of Escape from the Oven While playing at stage 1-10 While playing at stage 11: Cookie Kingdom Ruins While playing at Bonus Time (Day) While playing at Bonus Time (Night) 'Cookie Kingdom' Jingle